The Minecraft Investigations Part 2: Hunter
Hey, it's me, MeMe1. I want to show you something strange I found. I have like 14 other people on, just so you know. So I was minding my own business, when I realised my house was on fire. I teleported everyone to me. Somebody then said they got a strange text on his phone saying "Me and my army will constantly assault your world until it is converted." We found out the house caught on fire at exactly July 6, 2011 at 11:50:40 PM, that was the exact same time as the text. We then started freaking out. Then a guy named Lavabrine_EX_1 joined and teleported him and another person to the Far Lands. We then saw his death message in the chat. 13/14 left of us. We started to run to our Pineapple thing (don't ask). Just so you know, I was one of the people in Jack's sighting. We were near our Pineapple thing, when the top then exploded (by now my wood house was completely destroyed). When we went into the Pineapple, it started to explode, we were in our tunnel underground that leads to our city. When we were in the city, we were freaking out because our storage house was blown up and completely levelled. The Lavabrine guy came over and blew up a house with some people in it (we saw their death messages in the chat). There were 11/14 of us left. At this point we were really freaking out, we went onto the top of a building, we saw the Lavabrine guy running around, he then burned down a wool statue of me. We all started shooting at him. He started grabbing all the arrows, lit them aflame and fire them at us. They shot some guys off the building. Now 7 of us are left. Then he grabbed some materials. He placed down a 4x4 thing of Obsidian on the ground, he then placed Netherrack with glowstone on top of it on the corners. He surrounded the obsidian with Stone Slab. He then placed some sticks in a triangle shape in the structure, he lit it on fire and a strange transparent, semi-solid sphere to form in it. A load of Lava Guards came out and started destroying everything, half of us then were blown up. 3 of us left. The rest of us ran away and we saw the city get destroyed by a ball of fire. We saw a strange sphere in the sky. We saw a strange figure in a hill messing with some items. It pulled a ball of energy out of a pond, it turned the ball into a huge lava dragon-like creature that killed one of the other players (2/14). The other guy left the game. The Lavabrine guy ran towards me while tearing apart the earth around him. He started attacking me. I grabbed out a bucket of water and splashed him. He turned into an obsidian statue. The sphere in the sky started glowing and zapped the world. I saw an explosion in the distance. There was cracks in the ground everywhere. The world started to explode. I decided to leave the game.